


Monument

by Barb Cummings (Rahirah)



Series: The Barbverse [126]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahirah/pseuds/Barb%20Cummings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many years later...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monument

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I was never going to write any Barbverse stories that take place after "Where the Heart Is," but I lied. I wrote this after the end of the S8 comics, because while I have issues with S7, at least it ends on a note of Buffy making a real difference for the better. And S8... wiped that out completely, with a strong implication that it was pointless and wrong of her to try to change things in the first place. And now the author's notes are almost longer than this drabble...

Retrieving the bodies, not an option. She wouldn’t want to end her days in a graveyard anyway. Ostentatious marble cenotaphs were more his style, but she almost always got the last word, so in the end, it’s a plaque. (Bronze. A joke no one gets anymore.) Not in the place where they died, or even where they lived. The house at 1630 Revello Drive is long gone. Where it is doesn’t really matter. Those who pass by – human, demon, or in between – remember. And read:

  


Buffy Anne Summers-Pratt  
1980-2050  
&  
William Henry “Spike” Summers-Pratt  
1852-2050

They changed the world.  
A lot.

**The End**


End file.
